My Lord's One Weakness
by SugaMama09
Summary: Sesshomaru was not pleased what he found Rin doing but all it took was one of her irresistable smiles for him to forgive her. Father/daughter implied


So...I've been thinking a lot about Sesshomaru & Rin as a father/daughter duo & I really, really like the idea...so this is how this story came about! =D This is the first non-yaoi story I've written since like 2004 & the first EVER fluff fic...so this is gunna be fun =]

I do not own these characters, nor do the characters actions, beliefs or thoughts necessarily reflect mine

.

..

...

This is exactly why he did not allow the girl to be around that miko. He just _knew_ she was going to see or hear something & copy it & most likely it was going to be something way too complex for her young mind to understand. If his hair was not already silver, he'd have a full head of grey hair by this one incident.

It all started last week. Naraku had been defeated so everything had calmed down; that demon slayer & monk just had their fourth child, the miko mated with his pathetic little brother & that little fox was...well, _there_. Not like he really cared what the kitsune was or was not doing.

Anywho, it all started last week when he happened to come across his brother's group. Rin wanted to play with the kitsune & since Sesshomaru didn't see the harm in it he figured, ah, what the hell? So he allowed her to do as she pleased, leaving the miko & Inuyasha with a promise of a slow agonzing death should anything happen to his ward, & left to hunt. It was never something he would allow himself to do before since leaving Rin in the hands of Jaken was never a smart idea but since there was little to no danger nowadays he figured an hour or two wouldn't be long enough for trouble to brew.

So Sesshomaru, in his true demonic form, caught his prey & enjoyed his meal before bathing in the large river that eventually led to the ocean. With winter approaching, the water was deathly cold but it felt good on his hot paws & even better caressing his mouth & throat as he drank from it (upriver from where he bathed, of course). Once he made sure to wash all the blood from him, he transformed back to his humanoid form & slipped his robes back on. He didn't mind nudity but it was definitely inappropiate in front of women.

As he approached the little villiage his Rin & Inuyasha's company were staying a strange sort of...noise reached his ears. It almost sounded like...music of some sort. But it was so very different from what he was used to. The rhythm, the beat, the language of which the...singer was speaking in...even the _way_ they were saying it. They surely were not singing. It was chaotic & annoying in the demon lord's ears; he simply wished to grab his ward & be off.

However as he drew closer he saw something he wish he'd never witnessed. On the ground was some sort of box from which the...music was playing from & all of Inuyasha's humans were dancing awkwardly to it. Inuyasha himself was up in a tree, ears flat on his head in annoyance. Ignoring the stunned & terrified stares he was now recieving from the humans, his eyes zeroed in on a particular little girl, which widened & narrowed in anger.

_'What in the seven hells...?'_

Rin, his innocent little ward (or so he thought), was doing the strangest dance that consisted of her squatting down so that her thighs were parallel to the ground & her hands on her little hips. That would not have disturbed the youkai had she not been rotating said hips to her left...then back...to the right...& then thrust forward in short jerks.

"I love it when you call me big pappa. Throw ya hands in the air if you a true player cause I see some ladies tonight who should be having my baby, baby..." said the raspy voice from the box on the ground.

"Rin...Rin!" the kitsune whispered.

"Join me, Shippo! It's so much fun!"

"But Rin-"

The little girl giggled & leaped into the air, throwing her hands up. "I see some ladies tonight who she be having my baby-"

"Rin!"

Rin stopped & blinked up at the person who had called her name, anger laced in its tone. She registered the narrowed golden eyes that glared in her direction & the hard set the mouth was in. Yep he was mad alright.

"Hi, Sesshomaru-sama! Did you hunt well, milord?" she asked innocently, unfazed.

"What...are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled between his fangs. She knew he was really close to cursing at the moment so she played it smooth.

"I was just dancing to this song that Kagome let us all listen to! See that thing over there-" she pointed to the box on the ground, "Is a boombox! Music plays from it"

Sesshomaru shot the miko a venomous glare which she shrunk from, hiding behind the tree Inuyasha was sitting on. The hanyou seemed to be quite content where he was. At least that racket had stopped coming from that box that boomed...or whatever it was called.

"It's very fun, milord, I could teach it to you!" Rin quipped, smiling her adorable smile.

Sesshomaru was _not_ going to succumb to that smile! No, not after last time, when she asked him if she could keep the stray cat she found on their travels one day. Not after he found said cat curled up in his mokomoko-sama, kneeding it, when he _specifically _told Rin no, she could not keep it. _Especially_ not after she refused to eat because she'd been upset with him for getting rid of it himself. No, this was where the almighty Lord of the Western Lands put his foot down! He was feared in all these lands; he was feared & respected & his reputation & dignity were things he took great pride in. He refused to let some adorable little...human...with the most...adorable smile...wrap him around her...adorable little fingers...yet again...

**'My, how proud your father must be of you' his youkai muttered.**

**He sighed inaudibly & turned on his heel. "Let's go, Rin"**

**"Aye, milord!"**

**Rin's secret weapon, that irresistable smile, was the only thing in this world that could bring him, the powerful Lord of the Western Lands & king of Inuyoukai, to his knees...& as long as no one saw, he was ok with that.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Hehe =] **


End file.
